Primera navidad
by Srta. Weirdo
Summary: Aquél día jamás lo había celebrado con su familia, desde que hizo uso de conciencia y se divorció de aquellos intentos de fingir por un día que todo estaba bien. Pero ese año, todo era diferente. Porque estaba ella, porque valía la pena robarle a la vida un momento de felicidad y disfrutar por fin de su primera navidad.


**DISCLAIMER:** Ni _Archie, the comic_ , ni _Riverdale_ son de mi propiedad. Corresponden únicamente a sus creadores y todo el equipo tras ello. Lo aquí escrito nace únicamente por y para entretenimiento de fans y para fans.

* * *

No se trataba solamente de su cumpleaños. Para él, cualquier fecha festiva no tenía razón de ser dentro de su núcleo familiar. Simplemente no se podían esconder los demonios en el armario por un día, mientras se reunían todos en una mesa, pretendiendo ser lo que quisieran ser, porque que de ningún lo modo eran. A su juicio, los Jones, hacía mucho que no podían considerarse una familia. Y hacer cómo si nada ocurriera bajo ese techo de un día para otro, no era lo suyo; aunque parecía funcionar así para sus padres y hasta su hermana. Y había aprendido que para todo Riverdale, también.

Por eso, estar ese día con Betty resultaba para Jughead algo especial y totalmente diferente. Por supuesto que no arreglaba todo lo que estaba mal con su vida, con él mismo; pero era una significativa mejora en comparación con todas aquellas noches de navidad en las que, año tras año, ni siquiera se aparecía en casa para cenar todos juntos, como si de verdad tuviera algún sentido hacerlo.

Cuando ella, entendiendo su necesidad de pasarlo en tranquilidad, sin forzar las cosas, le pidió pasear por el parque esa noche, él sabía que era justo lo que necesitaba. No se lo había pedido él mismo porque comprendía que ella sí tenía una familia, un hogar; y que esa fecha seguramente era especial para ellos. No iba a sacarla de allí para llevarla de paseo junto a él y sus miserias, con la excusa de que estaba solo. Pero tampoco era tan altruista como para no alegrarse cuando fue ella la que lo invitó.

Betty, en lugar de cenar con su familia, decidió pasarlo con él, con Jughead. Él no cabía en sí mismo de la felicidad, aunque sabía que, probablemente, Betty luego lo arrastraría a su casa, y él también estaría encantado con ello. La verdad es que quería ganarse a los Cooper antes de que comenzaran a considerar todas las razones por las que él no era el mejor partido para su hija menor; un chico pobre, empedernido por cosas "de freaks", sin hogar y con un padre delincuente. Jughead no dudaba en ese que sería el breve resumen que darían Alice y Hal Cooper, y sentía pánico de pensar que podrían alejarlo de lo único seguro que tenía en su vida.

La esperó allí, sentado en aquél banco. El frío le hacía tiritar, así que se acomodó más el gorro tejido con sus característicos picos, y hundió sus manos en la chaqueta, procurando calor para sus dedos. La escuchó llegar y cuando la miró, su sonrisa se deslizó por su rostro antes de poder detenerla o querer hacerlo; Betty lucía hermosa así como estaba, con las ondas rubias sueltas sobre sus hombros, las mejillas sonrosadas por el frío, los labios entre abiertos y rosados, dejando escapar el vaho que producía su aliento contra el aire helado, y sobre todo esos ojos verdes que le derretían, brillando, con esa luz que llegaba a él para alejar sus sombras. Ella también sonrió apenas le vio, y como si fuese posible, su corazón comenzó a latir aún más fuerte. Jughead ni siquiera estaba seguro de si merecía aquello, si la merecía a ella y a la felicidad que cada día le aportaba a su vida. Pero trataba de no pensar en ello y aferrarse a lo que tenía, a esos instantes de paz pura que Betty le regalaba cada vez que le miraba con amor sincero, detrás de sus largas pestañas.

No lo resistió más; se levantó de aquél banco y tras sacar sus manos del cobijo del suéter, tomó el rostro de la chica y la besó, del mismo modo en que lo hizo la primera vez que se lanzó a por ellos, sin saber si ella le correspondería o no. Esa forma de besarla se había vuelto casi su modo particular de mostrarle cuánto la necesitaba, cuanto amaba perderse en ella, en sus ojos, su rostro y finalmente, caer en sus suaves labios. Más pronto de lo que hubiese querido se separaron, sus alientos mezclándose como un solo vaho ante el frío de la noche.

—Feliz navidad, Jugs—Murmuró ella, frente a frente, apoyada en él. Sus ojos se encontraron, y mientras él seguía perdido en ella, Betty le colocó la bufanda colo vino que había tejido como presente de navidad y que había tenido oculta tras su espalda todo el rato. Acomodándola en el cuello de Jughead, repasó con sus dedos los detalles con los que la había decorado. En un lado, una pequeña corona amarilla de tres picos, del otro, una blanca "S", como la que tenía él estampada en varias de sus franelas. Era aquello que le caracterizaba, y ella quería resaltar cuan único era Jughead y cuanto lo amaba por ello. Betty volvió a levantar la mirada hacia él, satisfecha con su regalo, cuando se percató de lo que había ocasionado en su novio. Estaba llorando.

—Betty tú no… No tenías que darme nada—Susurró, sin atreverse a mirarla, fijándose en los detalles bordados en aquella bufanda. Sabía que lo había hecho ella misma, todo el tejido gritaba Betty, en especial aquella corona y la "S". Amaba que hubiese hecho algo solo para él y que le revelara que amaba incluso lo más sencillo de su persona. Aún tenía ambas manos en las mejillas de la chica, así que retiró una para retirarse las lágrimas que había derramado, mientras con la otra acariciaba el pómulo de Betty suavemente, trazando círculos con su pulgar.

—¡Por supuesto que tenía!—Rió ella, colocando sus manos tras la nuca de Jughead—Eres mi novio—Acentuó la última palabra, como si quisiera convencerlo de que era realidad y no una simple fantasía. No paraba de sonreírle, ocasionando que él sonriera de vuelta.

—Pues, yo también tengo algo para ti—Ahora era el turno de Betty para sorprenderse. Estaba a punto de decirle lo mismo que él le había dicho antes, que no tendría que haberse molestado, pero él se apresuró en continuar—Quería darte algo especial, que significara algo. Espero que te guste, realmente espero que sí.

Jughead de pronto estaba nervioso; Betty lo notó, causando que en su interior surgiera una gran calidez y ternura por el chico. Al parecer, no pararía de sonreír esa noche. Jugs volvió a guardar una de sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de la chaqueta, y sacó una pequeña caja negra, bastante sencilla, pero linda igualmente. Con la otra, que tras la caricia en la mejilla de Betty había descendido al espacio entre su cuello y su mandíbula, la colocó ahora en la mano izquierda de la chica, retirándola con suavidad de su cuello. Sostuvo sus dedos unos instantes. No se atrevía a hablar y sucedió una eternidad antes de volver a mirarla a los ojos. Ella seguía a la expectativa, con el corazón latiendo tan rápido como el de él mismo.

—Esto no es… No es que vaya a pedirte matrimonio de pronto, Betty, no te asustes. Es solo que quiero que tengas algo con un significado real. No puedo permitirme llenarte con regalos del modo en que quisiera, así que los que te dé, quiero que sean muy especiales para nosotros—Ella seguía mirándole, con los ojos brillosos por la ansiedad y la emoción; se había quedado sin habla.

De pronto, no podía ver nada más alrededor sino a Jughead abriendo aquella caja que dejó ver un anillo de plata muy sencillo, sin ninguna incrustación, pero hecho con formas, como líneas entrelazadas delicadamente que culminaban formando un lazo pequeño en la parte superior del aro. A ella le pareció que nunca había recibido nada más hermoso que aquello.

—Me recordó a ti apenas lo vi. Es femenino y delicado, como tú. Pero Betty, tú eres más que eso, eres fuerte y decidida, ves siempre lo mejor de las personas y crees en ellos hasta el final. No podría tener a mi lado a nadie mejor que tú, Elizabeth—Todo en ella se estremeció de gusto cuando lo escuchó pronunciar su nombre, como si la hubiese acariciado desde adentro con sus solas palabras.

Jughead, ignorando lo que había producido en ella, rozó sus dedos justo antes de colocar el anillo en el dedo anular izquierdo, con mucha delicadeza, como si pudiera romperla si no lo hacía de aquél modo. Las manos de ambos temblaban, sin ser el frío la causa—Por eso quisiera que esto que tenemos, esta conexión, este lazo, siempre perdure. Porque no quiero perderte. Te quiero, Betty.

—Jughead… Es…Es perfecto—Ahora era su turno para soltar lágrimas, sin poder contenerlas. Miró su mano un instante, antes de abalanzarse sobre el chico, abrazándolo por el cuello—Tú lo eres—Susurró en su oído. Él la abrazó con más fuerza—Tú eres íntegro, honesto, leal. Eres todo lo que yo podría soñar.

Betty se separó, sin alejar demasiado sus cuerpos. Sus narices casi rozándose, sus ojos conectados como por magnetismo. Lo tomó de ambos extremos de la bufanda, sin romper el contacto visual.

—Te quiero, Jughead Jones. Que no te quepa duda de eso —pronunció muy bien aquellas palabras, con suavidad pero con consciencia, procurando transmitir a través de ellas la certeza que sabía que él necesitaba de que todo aquello era verdadero. Sin darle oportunidad a decir nada más, lo haló de la bufanda y chocó sus labios contra los de él, para iniciar un beso menos casto que el primero que se habían dado momentos antes.

Jughead no tardó un segundo en corresponderle, aprisionándola entre sus brazos, con una mano viajando por la espalda de la chica y la otra en su nuca, enredándose en las ondas de su cabello suelto casi con desespero y ahínco. El agite hizo que el gorro de lana que Betty llevaba cayera al suelo, pero ellos no se inmutaron en ningún momento. Solo se separaron para observarse una vez más, como si quisieran comprobar que aquello estaba sucediendo y que no producto de su imaginación. No lo era.

No sabían cómo habían acabado así, enamorados el uno del otro, con toda sus luces, con todas sus sombras. Enamorados, aún con lo más oscuro de ellos mismos, enamorados de lo que era el otro y lo que no era, de lo que conocían y de lo que estaba por conocer. Ni siquiera se dieron cuenta en qué momento sus sentimientos comenzaron a cambiar, hasta comenzar a latir al mismo ritmo, a sonreír con solo mirarse, como si todas las sonrisas que habían dado a otras personas a lo largo de sus vidas no fuesen más que un preludio a la verdadera felicidad que sentían al estar uno junto al otro, con solo mirarse, con nada más que un roce.

En especial, Jughead no tenía idea de cómo había hecho aquella chica para rescatarlo de sus tristezas y devolverle la luz; ni de por qué justamente ella, a quien consideraba, silenciosamente y desde hacía mucho tiempo, perfecta en todos los sentidos que importaban y en lo que no; ella, tan distinta a él, tan inalcanzable, había tenido el corazón tan grande como para darle cabida a un chico tan extraño como él mismo. No entendía cómo Betty se las había arreglado para alejar la penumbra de su vida y regalarle cada día, una fecha especial. Y ahora ese día en particular, había recobrado todo el sentido del mundo, y merecía ser celebrado sólo porque estaba ella. Para Jughead, esta era su primera navidad. Tras aquella realización, Jughead pronunció las palabras que en su vida, nunca creyó que diría, y mucho menos, con tanta alegría y satisfacción como la que sentía en ese preciso instante, estando frente con frente, narices rozándose, sus alientos tan mezclados que parecía que respiraban del aire del otro y sus cuerpos completamente juntos, lo más juntos que podían estar en público y con las capas de ropa de invierno que llevaban encima.

—Feliz navidad, Betty.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _Y con esto, me declaro oficialmente parte del fandum de Riverdale._

 _La verdad es que comencé y terminé de ver la serie (lo que va de ella en las dos primeras temporadas) esta semana, y me ha enganchado de tal manera que estoy casi como loca. Más aún porque al principio creí que estaba loca por querer emparejar a Jughead con Betty, y resultó que se convirtieron en pareja antes que nadie más. Fue totalmente emocionante. En sí, toda la serie lo es._

 _En fin, que estoy con la fiebre Riverdale y terminé escribiendo esto; aunque nunca había escrito ni me había provocado escribir un fanfic temático, lo hice para participar en un concurso de drabbles navideños, solo que este terminó convirtiéndose en un one-shot. Oops!_

 _¡Espero que les haya gustado! Y que me cuenten cuáles fueron sus reacciones la primera vez que Jughead se lanzó a besar a Betty; ¡yo casi me infarto!_

 _Ah, ¡Y feliz navidad! ¡Nos leemos!_

* * *

 **¡Hablemos! Tw: Srta_Weirdo**

 ** _¿Un review por mi estreno en el fandum?_**


End file.
